


The Pleasure Is All Mine

by Keruki_Sypher



Series: KaZe: Order You Some Bucket Of KFZ [4]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Come as Lube, Come come come into my world, Crossdressing, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom Kaname, Dom/sub, F/F, KFZ anyone? Lol, M/M, Maid Zero, Mildly Dubious Consent, Psychic Abilities, Rimming, Seme Kuran Kaname, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kuran Kaname, Uke Kiryuu Zero, Won't you lift me up up high up on your dick I mean love lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki_Sypher
Summary: When life hurls a horny demon at you, what do you do? You make a deal they won't refuse, a soul binding contract written in blood, magic and sex...a whole ass of sex.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: KaZe: Order You Some Bucket Of KFZ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077935
Comments: 27
Kudos: 193





	1. The Beginning

**Title:** The Pleasure Is All Mine  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Setting:** Demon AU  
**Genre(s):** PWP/Humour/Supernatural  
**Pairing(s):** Kaname x Zero, Shiki x Ichiru, Yuki x Maria

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything but this particular fanfic...and the phone I'm writing this from lol

 **Chapter Warnings/Tags:** None at the moment

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**A/N: dedicated to MAO (MyAnimeObession) & Decaf and everyone else at the KZ/ZK discord.**

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

"Legends say if you break the horn of the demon king you become his eternal slave." 

Although that's just a myth parents say to their naughty children when they misbehave, at least in their hometown it was. Yet Zero knew differently since his family came from a long line of psychics (on his mother's side) and demon hunters (all the male members of his father's side are.)

Zero has heard that saying pretty much all his life, only because his twin brother Ichiru and their cousin Maria would drag him along everywhere into whatever mischief they could come up with but mainly trouble was what happened often with those two.

Of course, Zero being the eldest and most (just barely) responsible of the three, it was his job to keep them out of dangerous situations (or doing stupid pranks.)

"We've heard this plenty of times since we were kids Ichiru," Zero yawned then continued, "why did you drag us to this mansion anyways?"

All three stared at the magnificent size of the building, despite its run-down appearance from years of neglect and rainy weather, it truly was an architecture beauty.

Shades of green vines covered the majority of the mansion's exterior with tiny red flowers blooming here and there; the upper windows arched with a sprinkling of flowers were slightly cracked but still intact, above it the darken red roof seemed to be a nice place for birds as they watched russet sparrows flying to the rooftops from the tall trees that surround the mansion.

Zero's gaze shifted towards the broken fountain its centerpiece a stone statue of an angel, the wings chipped and face with no features it was eerily beautiful.

A cheery voice piped up from his left side. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's explore this place!"

Maria swayed back and forth in excitement hands clasped together as her keen eyes took in the scenery; her long silvery hair swishing freely in time with her white skirt and baggy cardigan. She turned to Zero, knowing the older twin wouldn't want to go inside especially in an unfamiliar area.

"Zero-nii," she started softly wondering how to convince her cousin whom she looked up to as an older sibling, "I know you get annoyed when Ichiru-kun or I pull you along to these little adventures, but we do it because it's much more fun with you there."

Maria slipped an arm around Zero's bicep, delicately squeezing and cuddling close.

"I feel safe when you're with us Zero-nii."

She laid her head against his shoulder, eyes briefly closing as she took in the aroma of fresh air and Zero's apple pie scent that never failed to make her feel at home. Ichiru joined in, his arm wrapped around Zero's shoulder and gently ruffling Maria's hair.

"You've been busy lately with university and your new job, Zero."

Ichiru grinned at his twin, a wistful look upon his features. "It's like Maria-chan said, it's more entertaining when you're there," he paused for a second then said lightly, "besides our parents put you in charge of watching us."

"So I'm on babysitting duties again, great." Zero's sarcastic reply earned him a pout (Ichiru) and a giggle (Maria).

Rolling his eyes he shrugged off Ichiru's arm and softly pulled away from Maria, he eyed the mansion with a distrustful gaze unsure if he wanted to disturb the quietness. Not to mention his instincts were telling him to tread carefully, something about this place was strange and Zero learned to trust those instincts from a young age.

"You're not scared, are you? Don't worry nii-san I vow as a demon hunter, I'll protect your innocence from any pesky demon or guys!"

Ichiru puffed out his chest with a proud look on his face ignoring Zero's trademark scowl and his cousin's giggling.

"Innocence? The fuck you on about?"

"Your virginity Zero. At 23 no one has popped your cherry yet, but never fear I'll protect your bubble butt!" 

Ichiru winked at his brother who was stunned for a slight second before he took off running from the fuming silverett, maybe he shouldn't have added that last bit about Zero's ass.

Maria shook her head fondly at the brothers watching in amusement as Zero chased after a laughing Ichiru, throwing a few swear words and whatever he could find on hand at the younger twin.

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**A/N: Soon...soon there will be smut lol**


	2. The Middle...when is the smut happening!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Zero, what kinky shit have you stepped into now?

**Disclaimers** : You already know. This is just for fun.

 **Chapter Warnings:** Grammatical errors(lmfaooooo), Some touching, There's other raunchy shit happening in here bit still not spicy level lol

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**This chapter was inspired by GreenKnife from the KZ/ZK discord**.

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

"Wakey wakey my little maid, it's time to serve your master."

An unknown voice whispered into his ear, Zero groaned as his body ached everywhere. Blinking his eyes open his vision was blurred before it focused on the male figure in front of him.

His senses were dulled yet instinctively he knew something wasn't right with the man leaning over him, touching his white stocking-clad legs...stockings?

Abruptly Zero sat up and immediately looked down at himself in horror.

A maid outfit. 

A fucking french maid outfit with all the lace and silk and skirt so short, why is he even wearing a skirt!?

' _Not that I'd want to be naked in front that man.'_

Zero glared at the unfortunately handsome stranger that was staring intensely at him, almost as if undressing him with those hypnotically enticing bedroom eyes.

Unwillingly he felt his cheeks flushed and cursed at the stranger. 

"Stop touching me!" He said moving to get off the soft mattress however the handsome man gripped tight around his ankle and effortlessly pulled him forward until he was spread open before the tall figure.

A furious pink blush crossed Zero's face once again and he began to struggle by trying to kick the smirk of that bastard's face, but to no avail, the stranger's hands were like steel as they now grasped both his legs pushing them against his chest.

"Such a feisty human. I like that."

The chocolate haired man purred, large elegant hands sliding down the back of Zero's trembling knees earning a gasp as something invisible was tweaking his nipples.

"You make a pretty maid and your reactions are quite entertaining~"

The strangers voice was deep and soothing with dark seductive undertones that would make any man or woman want to beg for acknowledgement, to be owned completely by this person.

Zero had to get out of here before he fell for this demon. His psychic abilities may be temporarily numbed and hunter senses acting up he knows now this imitation of a man was indeed a demon, his instincts are rarely wrong; he's also knowledgeable enough about enchantments such as these to know how to fight against it mentally.

His thoughts went to Ichiru and Maria, where were they? What had this demon done to them?

"Where's my brother and cousin? You better not have harmed them you demonic bastard!" Zero hissed at the smirking demon his hand taking a quick swipe at the stranger when a whimper left his lips as the invisible hands that tweaked his nipples were now fondling his sacs and slowly caressing his hole.

The demon chuckled. "My lovely maid, I've done nothing to them however I can't speak for my cousin Senri and darling sister Yuuki," moving closer to Zero's pink lips, "they are the ones who are holding them captive."

Silky brown locks touched the sides of his face, an urge to run his own fingers through them made Zero inwardly curse and bite his lip.

He wanted to turn his head away and hide from the hazel gaze of this otherworldly creature with human features unblemished and perfect this demon would put many models to shame, yet his stubbornness wouldn't let him show such weakness of blushing anymore than he already had or ignoring the bastard; he glared back and growled.

"Let me go you fucking–"

The demons lips shut him up with a kiss, surprisingly gentle, his eyes fluttered to a close as fingers pinch his nipple through the apron causing a gasp and a devilish tongue thrusting itself inside his mouth licking and tasting. Zero couldn't help but moan as the demon's hand were now under his skirt caressing his inner thighs and daringly rubbing up and down his perineum.

He could feel himself hardened slightly and the demon's hand began stroking him through his panties, cupping his sacs and teasing the slit of his cock swirling the pre-cum dripping from the pinkish tip.

"You're getting hard and so wet for me." The demon purred against Zero's lips, backing up slightly he admired the overall debauched image the silverett made; his fingers probing the human's virgin rim.

 _'Delicious, absolutely delicious_.' He thought to himself as he watched the human try to deny the attraction between them, his lust to claim this silver beauty was unexpected but not unwelcomed.

It was intriguing to witness three humans enter his mansion unannounced, in fact no mortal should have known or been able to trespass into his territory but they did. It only made him curious, especially when his eyes honed onto this particular human.

A foreign beauty and unique aura he wanted to know more about this silver haired youth, who smelled divine and untouched. His cousin Senri took a liking to the other male in the group as his own sister Yuuki seemed excited to see another female in their midst. His mind had already made plans to lure the humans further, he would take the one known as Zero (which he heard the similar-looking one call the silverett as) for himself whilst Senri and Yuuki would preoccupy themselves with the remaining two.

His human(he's already decided Zero is his) was a tricky little thing, the silverett had sensed him and was instantly wary amethyst eyes narrowed and observing their surroundings. He felt the curiosity in him rise higher and it only made him even more impatient to claim the the shorter male right then and there.

His silverett was fast in dodging his shadowy tendrils, such quick reflexes that was on par with his own nobles. It was surprising yet quite pleasing that his prey was not so easy to catch, it only heightened the want to have this moonlight figure for himself. It took awhile before he finally subdued Zero and carried his precious cargo to the master bedroom.

Although he had no intentions of stripping the human bare his control over shadows had a mind of their own sometimes - the naughty shadowy tendrils- without his permission had ripped the clothes off the human into tiny pieces until there was nothing left.

He had to admit that he was slightly stunned they did that, he may have stared longer than he should have at the beautiful form laying vulnerable upon his mattress until his shadows began patting and spreading Zero's bottom he instantly shook off the perverted thoughts and dispelled his shadows immediately.

He sent a telepathic message to one of his subordinates to retrieve an outfit for the human, it wasn't on purpose that the outfit happened to be a female one but it was an opportunity he couldn't refuse. Dressing Zero into it was an experience he would never forget, hopefully in future he could do it again this time with the silverett awake.

A soft mewl brought him back to the present, he looked down and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Gorgeous."

Zero glared at him, it was cute.

"No I'm not, now let me go! You fucking bastard—"

He gripped Zero's wrist tightly with one hand as the other held firmly onto the human's chin.

"Call me Master Kaname and I will."

Zero stopped struggling and frowned, was the demon telling the truth? No. It would be too easy, it must be a trick. As if Kaname read his mind, the demon answered.

"No trick my dear, I will unhand you as soon you say my name."

The demon - Kaname - if that is truly its name, seemed to be telling the truth. Zero's senses were still fucked up and wary of this creature but right now in his current state he couldn't think straight and he needed to find Ichiru and Maria, make sure they're still alive and safe.

Lips settled into a thin line and brows slanted downwards Zero was determined to get out of there and if calling the fucker "Master Kaname " means he will then so be it.

"M-master Kaname! There, you happy now? Let me go!" Zero said in a rush, his words fumbling into one another in embarrassment as he tried tugging his wrists free.

True to his words Kaname let go, yet Zero was still pinned to the bed.

"What the fuc—"

"Although my hands may no longer be holding you in place, that doesn't mean my other abilities can't take over hm?"

Kaname's voice was saturated in smugness as he watched in glee as realization dawned upon Zero's visage. 

Indeed Kaname did "unhand" Zero as requested however his shadowy tendrils were not hands(more like tentacles actually) and they wrapped themselves around Zero's ankles keeping those lovely legs spread wide for his viewing pleasure then a few more tendrils appeared and secured Zero's wrists above the silverett's head.

"Son of a bit–hmph umph!"

One of Kaname's shadowy tendril pulsing with heat and power sild over Zero's mouth. Muffling the sound.

"Now, now my little maid. Let's see how many times you can come, shall we?"

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...someone write my fics for me lol  
> Sorry for the late update, hope everyone is safe and eating delicious food
> 
> Take care and stay blessed 😽🌹💜💛💜🌹


End file.
